Good Things Never Last
by itsraininggumdrops
Summary: To Leo, good things never last. Like Festus, like Calypso, but they all came back. Will he get his mom back as well? And how far will he go for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Leo POV**

 _when you first feel pain, you scream, you cry_

 _when you are older, you learn that hurt and sorrow is just part of the world_

 _when you are older still, you find out that the most painful kind of hurt is the kind you cannot see_

 _you might lose a friend, or a family member, or let them down_

 _you might look back and regret what you did_

 _you might get lost in your thoughts forever_

 _but don't_

 _get over with it_

 _forgive but never forget_

 _remember your loved ones, your friends, your family, but move on as well_

 _but never, never, forget them_

I looked at the poem. I had used Google Translate to make it easier to read. " _Forgive, but never forget"_ those words rang in my head. I thought of my mom. I didn't blame myself for her death, did I? Well, yes, I still did. If I didn't have my powers, then I would have never set her on fire. And she would have lived. "But all good things have to go" Festus was _awesome,_ but he went. Calypso was good. But she went. But they both came back. Would his mother come back too? He quickly shook the thought out of his head. It was too good to be true. Hades _**never**_ let anyone come back to life. He probably would have done so with Maria Di Angelo, but the Ancient Laws stopped him. Still, having his mother around would be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson or heroes of olympus. I if I did, there would be less cliffhangers.**

 **Leo POV**

"I miss my mom" That was the first thing Leo thought of as he woke up the next day. Why can't I get her out of my mind? Leo thought. "She gone. You won't get her back. Not like Calypso." He told himself, but he couldn't make himself believe it. "She's gone for years now. She gone for good." He tried once again. Desperately trying to forget about his mother, he went to visit Calypso.

 **Calypso POV**

Leo seems stressed about something lately. I mean, he's still joking around, but he's not as hyper. I hope he goes back to his usual self. Whatever that's bothering him, I plan to find out.

 **Leo POV**

Somedays I get away with calling Calypso "Sunshine" and some days I get slapped in the face. Man, despite being on an island with no one else for a few thousand years, she can fight. Today was one of the days where I didn't get slapped. Playing with Festus let me relax and forget a little bit, but one thought still bugged me: IS there a way to get her back?

 **Please** **REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan is the king of cliffhangers. I hate cliffhangers. So I don't own percy jackson** **period**

 **Leo POV**

This is it. I can't take it anymore. I'm getting her back. the last few days I can't stop thinking about Esperanza. I been thinking about her, dreaming about her, and even trying to draw her. To get her back though, I'll have to ask Nico. First stop, Hades cabin.

 **Nico POV**

I can't say I wasn't surprised when Leo came to ask me. But I noticed he was acting strange lately. Heck, the whole camp noticed. (not the whole camp, but most of it.) "Nico, I need to ask you something." It was one of the few times that he looked so serious. "What?" I said. "Has Hades ever let anyone back from the dead?" he asked. I was just about to say something when he blurted "excluding me" "Well…" I answer, " Orpheus almost got Eurydice back, but he looked back at the last second. And a bunch of ghosts escaped through the Doors of Death and…" I couldn't remember any more, so I said "yeah, that's about it. Why do you ask?" "Thanks" he muttered and I couldn't help notice he looked kind of put down. I was going to ask him why he asked again, but he was already out the door.

 **shout out to** **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels** **for being the first person to review on my first story! :) Also,** **please review** **. I don't believe in swearing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo POV:**

 _Orpheus almost got away with Eurydice, but he looked back. And a bunch of ghosts escaped through the Doors of Death._ Those words stuck in my head. "What could I do?" I thought. "Well, I wouldn't want to open the Doors of Death," I thought. "I can't sing, so I wouldn't get off _that_ easily." In the end, I decided I would get down there and ask Hades. Assuming he didn't kill me. Now, all there was left to do was decide how I would leave camp a get to the Underworld.

 **Nico POV**

That, was awkward. After Leo left, I saw him walking to the woods, probably to bunker nine. One time he looked back and I saw a face that looked liked he was thinking. Still, after our short "conversation," he probably was. Why did he ask me about escaping death? He'd already done that. But I have a suspicion of the one death that he'd want to reverse.

 **PLEASE review or I will get writer's block and not write on this for a** _ **looong**_ **time. So PLEASE review. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	5. Author's Note

Dear whomever is reading this: I am discontinuing this story. Here's why: I have no ideas of what to write on this anymore. I've simply hit a wall of writer's block that I can't get around. I can't dig under it, I can't go around or up it. It's simply cutting off the rest of this storyline. So, I will be putting this up for adoption for, maybe two years? If it doesn't get adopted, I will delete it. So…. Yeah.

So, you will probably see a note on my other stories about abandoning or re-writing that story. Why? Because I'm sort of restarting my account-ish? I wanna get off at a fresh start, and I made a new account, and it's gonna be for writing, i guess.


End file.
